Craving for Icecream
by lostinsidesaveme
Summary: Summary: Lily needs icecream, but someone got there first. Will she risk her sanity for icecream? ONESHOT I suck at summaries so PLEASE R&R!


Disclaimer: Nope

Summary: Lily needs a midnight snack, she meets someone who at first ruined her evening what will happen?

**A/N: Heya Guys, This was the idea that I had given for my forum but 'She-Elfgirl' recommended trying it so I thought why not as I was extremely bored doing a timeline of William Pitt era. So here it is.**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sneaking down to the kitchens was a risky business, especially if you were not any of the following; Invisible, a teacher, head student, or an animal. If you are however a not particularly short teenager walking in clear view right down the main Hogwarts corridors with vibrant red hair and bright green eyes, you tend to stand out against the bleak, dirty stone walls of Hogwarts, even when its only the torches glowing.

Lily Evans was making her way quickly as possible to kitchens for a midnight snack, anyone who would see her now would probably fall over in shock, Miss Goody Two shoes Lily Evans breaking the rules? Surely not? But at this moment she did not care, all she cared about was ice cream. Mountains of it.

Ever since she was a little she had loved ice cream, chocolate mostly, or strawberry. When ever she had an argument with Potter she would sneak down to the kitchens and eat ice-cream to numb the memories and anger away. It was her savior.

She reached the kitchens and tickled the green pear on the painting; she had learnt this in Hogwarts: A History, her favourite book, only to meet with a sight that made her daydream of ice cream and good mood disappear with a loud pop.

Sitting at the small table near the door was a shaggy haired, brown eyed insufferable prat named James Potter. With a loud groan Lily turned on her heel to walk back out but was stopped by a voice.

"Evans! What are you doing here? You never break rules or did you just come here to see me?" James Potter grinned, he had heard the door open but had expected Sirius or Remus to come in, not Lily. The sight made him quite breathless, as Lily always did.

"Firstly Potter, Use your brains, how am I suppose to know you were here, secondly don't flatter yourself your ego is big enough as it is" Lily said sighing heavily not even turning round to answer, the craving for ice-cream was stronger now but she would not sacrifice her sanity and dignity for ice cream. "Goodnight Potter"

"Wait! Lily, come on sit with me, I'm sorry" James apologised quickly "I have butter beer and ice cream"

Lily turned her head to look at James's face, he did naturally seem sincere, 'Oh god what do I do? Sit here and risk it or leave and sulk?'

Lily huffed loudly and stalked over to the table plopping down into a vacant seat she grabbed the tub of ice cream and a huge spoon. She looked up to see Potter sitting there with a stupid grin on his face that Lily actually found rather cute.

"What?" Lily asked rather rudely

James smile, if possible, grew even wider "Oh nothing, just can't believe I actually got you to stay"

"You make me sound like I'm a bloody dog or something" Lily mumbled

James laughed, "Of course not Lily, I was merely celebrating the fact, do you want a butterbeer?" he asked in hope of keeping conversation civil between them.

Lily took the bottle carefully, she couldn't help but smile a little, it seemed James's grin was not only cute but infectious.

"Now share that ice cream you!"

An hour later, two rather tipsy teenagers were laughing their heads off covered in butterbeer and ice cream.

"You – Y-You Look r-r-ridiculous" Lily shouted falling into yet another fit of giggles

James was sitting on the kitchen floor having just fallen off his chair laughing; looking a bit confused as to why there was ice cream in his ear. "Ergh L-(hiccup) Lily there's ice cream in m-my ear! (hiccup)"

This did nothing to calm Lily down, James momentarily worried about if she was breathing till the alcohol took over again and a silly grin was plastered on his face.

Getting up wobbly he stumbled over to Lily and knelt beside her. He laughed and looked at Lily's face, everywhere was covered in ice cream and her hair was covered in butterbeer dripping wet.

"Did you know you have ice cream on your nose?" James inquired with a serious as he could be face.

Lily tried to look at her ice cream covered nose resulting in looking cross-eyed "Where?"

"Hang on, ill get it" James screwed his face up in what seemed hard concentration poking at Lily's nose trying to get the ice cream off "There all gone" He smiled proudly showing her the small blob of ice cream on his finger.

Lily grinned back "Thanks"

James sobered up a little at the close proximity of their faces. Only inches apart from Lily's lips. He looked up into her eyes noticing them come back into focus very slightly.

"James?" Lily asked softly

James just ignored the question and kept staring at Lily's eyes then back to her lips as if asking for permission.

Lily gave the faintest of nods that it could have just been mistaken for an unconscious move of her body but James knew it wasn't.

Leaning forward slowly he closed the gap between them, all the while staring into Lily's eyes. He watched as Lily's eyes fluttered closed and followed suit. He felt Lily kiss him back and smiled into the kiss.

Lily had closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers; surprised by how gentle he was, with her heart racing she kissed him back.

It seemed to Lily that ice-cream was not going to be needed anymore.

A/N: well what did you think? This is just a silly one shot but I rather liked it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
